Blvd of Broken Dreams
by Seto Kaiba's Babe
Summary: Every night, each YuGiOh! character experiences a nightmare that takes their biggest dreams rescuing the world, become a dancer, etc. and turn them into a nightmare they won’t ever forget. Summary not the best.NO FLAMES PLEASE


Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the title " Boulevard of Broken Dreams ". That is owned by Green Day

Hey guys! This is my third story! Oh, by the way, it's going to go by each character's dreams. Seto will go first. Mokuba is second. I won't say the rest because I haven't decided who is next. And please, this one I won't tolerate flames b/c this one is very different to me. This might take a lot longer for me to update . Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Seto Kaiba typed furiously on his silver laptop. He was in his sleek black limo. Outside was dark and rainy. Seto was headed back to his Domino Mansion, which was on top of a hill that overlooked the sea. His personal butler, Roland, was driving the limo. He occasionally looked in the rearview mirror to check on Seto. A few minutes later, they reached the mansion. The mansion looked really dark and gloomy. The only light that shown through the night was the light that came from Mokuba's room. If you were lucky enough, you might see Mokuba looking through the window, waiting for his big brother to come home. The mansion didn't look at all cheerful, no matter if it were a beautiful morning or not. There were no flowers there to make the mansion look cheerful, even when it's raining.

The limo stopped suddenly in front of the mansion. Seto's laptop jumped on his lap. Seto ended up deleting something that was really important.

" Damn!" He said. " Roland! Don't you know how to make a freakin stop right without messing me up?"

" I'm so sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Roland said.

" That's what you said yesterday," Seto mumbled.

Roland scrambled out of the driver's seat and took out an umbrella. Instead of using it for himself, he used it only for Seto. Roland opened Seto's door. Roland had the umbrella opened and it immediately covered Seto as he got out. Roland knew that if Seto got one speck of rain on his white trench coat, Seto would 1) have a heart attack and 2) Kill Roland.

Once Seto got out, he had his ever so popular silver briefcase in one hand and his coffee in his other. As he walked, Roland followed as close as he could. Once Seto headed inside, the door was closed right behind him. Obviously, Roland went back out to put the limo away. Seto headed upstairs in his room and closed the door. He closed it quietly to avoid waking up Mokuba, whose room is right next door. Seto took off his trench coat and hung it up. Then, he went to his dresser and took out some pajamas for him to wear.

While he searched, he thought, " When was the last time I was in this drawer? Seems like forever."

Once he got his pajamas, blue satin pajamas with his initials SK on a chest pocket, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 10 minutes later, he came back out. He looked at the clock. It said 12:58.

" Great. Only a four-hour sleep," he mumbled as he crawled into bed.

His bed was a king-sized bed with dark blue sheets. As he crawled in bed, he shivered a little bit because the bed was really cold. But it wasn't just his bed being cold. The whole mansion was cold. The only way it seems to heat up is when Mokuba is around. Seto turned off his lamp that was on a nightstand on his right side of the bed. In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep.

In his dream, he was walking down a road by himself. He was very proud of himself. His dream has finally come true. Kaiba Land was finally opened in both the US and Japan. Seto walked to Kaiba Land. Once he was at the entrance, he saw reporters taking pictures of him. Many reporters asked him questions about Kaiba Land and the technology. Seto answered each one. The kids there were really excited. They pointed out what each duel monster was to their parents. There were many duel monsters all over the place. But only one that stuck out the most. Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That duel monster card is Seto's trademark.

As he answered the questions the reporters kept asking, Mokuba stood next to him and smiled. Once Seto didn't want to answer anymore questions, the Kaiba Brothers head back into Kaiba Land.

Mokuba saw some of his friends and said, " I'll see you later, Big Brother."

Mokuba then ran off to join his friends. Seto just walked around Kaiba Land. Everything was going fine. Smiling children, Mokuba is happy, and the money he's going to rake in everyday. Even if Seto dies, he's still going to be filthy rich in the after life. But not until his stepfather came. Gozaburo. Seto froze in his spot. Gozaburo came and ordered everything to be shut down. Then, Gozaburo went and took Mokuba. Seto ran to Gozaburo to make him stop but was grabbed by both arms. Two big men grabbed on to him and it looked like that they weren't going to let go anytime soon. Gozaburo stood there and laughed.

" Seto, my boy! You are so foolish to have made this!" He said.

" Gozaburo! You're foolish to come back! You can never have your corporation back. If you haven't noticed, I'm still the best man for the job," Seto said as he tried to break free from the tight grasp.

" I took everything from you , Seto! Your home, your brother, and your money! Your going to be living on the streets, my boy, and this time, no one will be there to help you."

Gozaburo took Mokuba and headed to the helicopter. The helicopter that Seto once owned. Mokuba had fear in his eyes as he was carried to the helicopter. Seto knew what those eyes said. " Help me, Big Brother. Help me!" But Seto was in no position to help. Then, Seto hit both of the men in the low below and ran to the helicopter. But he was too late. The helicopter was high in the sky. Then, he heard laughter coming behind him. It was the big 5.

He turned around to see them standing there. Them with those suits and that evil grin on their faces. They were all smirking at him

" This just seems to get better and better," Seto mumbled sarcastically.

Then, Seto decided to run for it. If he stayed there any longer, he could be in more trouble. So, he headed to his mansion. It took about 15 minutes since the mansion wasn't that far away. Once he got there, he saw all of his maids and butlers standing outside with their suitcases. When they saw Seto, they had a weak smile.

" What happened?" Seto asked.

" We've been kicked out. We have no where to go," one maid said.

" When Gozaburo's men came, they told us to evacuate immediately. The men then came into each room and destroyed whatever was yours and Mokuba's," one butler said.

" You're not the only ones," Seto said as he took a seat on the curb. " I just lost everything."

The maids and butlers took a seat on the curb with him . They talked for about an hour. Then, several cabs came and took the maids and butlers to their destinations. Seto was all alone. After sitting by himself for about five minutes, he began to think. But every time he had an idea, he thought about the down side of it. To stop being so negative, he got up and walked to Domino.

When he got there, people were staring at him. Everyone. They had hatred in their eyes as he walked passed them. Even those fan girls who use to adore him had hatred in their eyes. As he continued to walk, he heard " Boulevard of Broken Dreams" on. He stopped to find out where the music was coming from. He found out that it came from a TV store . It was playing the music video. Seto walked up to it and watched it for a while. There were about seven TVs on three shelves. And on each TV, there was the lead singer singing his song. As Seto watched, he thought about how that song kinda reminds him of himself. Especially the chorus.

_My shadow's only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

As Seto stood there, his brother walked up to him. Mokuba watched it too. Then, Seto grabbed him. Seto was happy to see him!

" Mokuba!" he said.

But Mokuba wasn't happy at all. He turned around an faced him. Seto let go of Mokuba. Mokuba didn't have the warmth in his eyes like he always did. In fact, there was no feelings in his eyes. Just emotionless eyes. Mokuba didn't speak to Seto, which made Seto wonder what was wrong.

" How did he get over here? Did he escape? Doesn't matter now. He's with me and that's all that matters," Seto thought.

Mokuba stared at Seto.

" Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

" It's over," he said weakly.

" What's over?"

" Our lives."

Seto turned around and was face-to-face with Gozaburo. And Gozaburo wasn't empty handed, either. He had a gun.

" I'm sorry, son, but you and your brother's lives must end. I don't want nobody to know what happened to you...," Gozaburo said.

Gozaburo kept on talking and talking.

Seto thought, " Nobody will know what happened to us? We are in the middle of Domino for crying out loud!"

Then, Gozaburo looked at Seto.

"...so good bye, my sons," Gozaburo said as he aimed the gun right at Seto.

Right before he pressed the trigger on his gun, Seto woke up.

Tell me how you all like it so far. This is something that I don't normally write so if it sounds kinda weird, then you're not the only one! I really don't know how to put it for broken dreams so this is the best that I got, so far. Please read and review!

SKB


End file.
